Sly Cooper: Blood War
by Raining Jewel
Summary: Sly thought he had it all figured out. He knew everything he was supposed to. He was a master thief. He had his two best friends who were the only family he'd ever have. But in one swift moment, Sly learns that, maybe, he didn't know as much as he thought
1. Introduction

_Disclaimer: You really think I'd be wasting my time with this if I owned the Sly Cooper cast? I'd be making this into a game._

_AN: This is an alternate 3. I finally played it, but it kind of cut into what I wanted to do with this. I had this planned out since I finished the fist one, but then I heard Sly 2 was out so I waited then I started writing it and etc. You get the idea. I might or might not bring in things that happened in Sly 3, but eh. Oh, and Murray never left and Bentley's still in the wheelchair 'cause he's just so cool in it. **Also, I will not post the next chapter to this fiction until my friend,**_ **_EviLAngeLOfDarkness, posts the next chapter of her Sly Cooper fanfiction. She said she had issues getting motivated so I threatened her with mine. Blame her if I don't update fast enough._**

_**Introduction**_

Sly, Bentley and Murray where chillin' in their hideout in Paris. They'd thought they'd take a break after their last heist and take it easy for a couple of days. Murray was snacking on some chips, Bentley was playing solitaire by his computer and Sly was just sitting there relaxing.

All of a sudden, Bentley's computer picked up a transmission from Interpol.

_"Carmelita, seems Cooper's up to his tricks again,"_ a male voice said.

"Sly, check this out!" he said as he tried to home in on the signal.

Sly ran over to Bentley's side as the transmission continued.

_"What's the ringtail done now?"_ Carmelita responded.

_"He's in the Central Plaza; stealing anything of value."_

_"I've got you now, Ringtail."_

The transmission ended.

"What's that mean?" Murray asked.

"It means we're going," Sly said curious and ticked, but mostly curious.

"I don't know, Sly. This smells like a trap," Bentley said worriedly.

"You worry too much, Bentley," Sly said with a smirk as they drove off to the Central Plaza.

Sly went ahead of the others, scouting ahead to see if he could find the trail of this impersonator. He didn't have much luck. The only thing the creep left behind is a trail of missing things.

Sly looked around the roof tops a bit before he got a lead; he couldn't help but smirk.

"Get back here, Cooper!" Carmelita shouted, firing her shock pistol at anything, but the real Sly.

Sly followed the trail of electric blasts and tracked down the impersonator into the forest, where he had given Carmelita the slip. He stayed hot on the guy's trail, trying his best to keep up; this guy was fast.

All of a sudden, the impersonator stopped dead in his tracks, but he still managed to stay shrouded in shadow.

Sly was confused. Why did he stop? Was he going to fight? Sly got ready for anything, or so he thought. The impersonator looked to the side then looked like he was trying to say something, but Sly couldn't hear him. He tried to figure it out, but he got nabbed by a net.

He winced as he hit the ground and tried to get out, but the net electrocuted him. Sly couldn't move. Even though he was used to Carmelita's blasts, this was a lot stronger and took everything out of him. He looked up and managed to see a bunch of snakes slithering around him.

"Sir, we got the wrong one."

"Wrong one?" Sly thought as he saw this huge, about 14 feet high, serpent slithering over.

This cobra obviously watched too many gangster movies. He had three rings in each side of his hood, rings on his fangs, a medallion around his neck, and one of those hats with the jagged feathers in the brim.

"It doesn't matter. Take him anyway. He'll be good bait," the cobra said with a sadistic smirk.

"What are you-" Sly couldn't finish his sentence. They electrocuted him again and he passed out this time.

Meanwhile, Bentley and Murray were watching from his computer.

"Oh no! Sly!" Murray cried when he saw Sly get captured.

"Come on, Murray. We've got to help him," Bentley said and he and Murray left the safe house to help their friend.

They arrived at the site too late. "Aw, man, they took Sly."

"Just give me a minute. I'm sure I'll find their trail," Bentley said as he started typing the calculations into his portable computer on his wheelchair.

Before Bentley could get a hypothesis going, another net came flying over head and zapped the two, knocking them both unconscious.

Sly began to stir, but he refused to open his eyes. His head was pounding. It was like Panda King's fireworks were rapidly going off in his head.

"Sly!"

Sly cringed and held his head before slowly opening his eyes. "Huh…. Murray?"

"Sly," he said and sighed, "Thank God."

"Sly, you okay?" Bentley asked.

"Other than a headache, yeah. Where are we?" he asked as he looked around the cage they were in. The room was really fancy, like they were in a mansion or something, but other than the fancy walls and ceiling, the room was bare, other than a couple of guards and the cage they all were in.

"I don't know. We left to help you and next thing we know, we're here," Bentley said, feeling sort of helpless. The guards confiscated his wheelchair along with Sly's cane and handcuffed Murray's hands with a weird pair of handcuffs that seemed to be electronic.

"You're in my mansion."

Sly looked over and saw the 'gangster cobra' from before and glared at him. "Who are you?"

The cobra blinked; obviously shocked that Sly didn't know who he was.

"I am Big Daddy Kobra! Nefarious gangster and mob boss! Are you telling me you never heard of me!"

"Pretty much."

Kobra hissed. "I suggest you watch your tongue."

Sly simply rolled his eyes.

Kobra hissed once more then looked to who seemed to be in charge. "Keep an eye on them. They're valuable bait," he said then slithered off.

"That's twice he said I was bait…" Sly muttered, not liking the fact that he was only 'bait'. But for _who_; that's what was bugging him.

Bentley and Murray tried to get some type of idea out of Sly, but it was hopeless. He knew about as much as they did. This was it. They were really trapped.

About half an hour passed before a couple of guards came running into the room, looking kind of panicked. They whispered something to the other guards, whom then became panicked as well.

Sly looked up, curious to what could be going on. Then, he saw why. Big Daddy Kobra was coming back into the room…. escorting a cop! This officer was well built and obviously well trained. He was lean, yet muscular. He had seen his share of field work too. He had three scars running diagonally across his face; from his forehead and down past his muzzle.

"These three were caught trespassing, Detective Wolf. We have the right to hold them until we see fit," Kobra said to the canine officer.

"Trespassing is a misdemeanor. All the crimes the Cooper Gang have done are a higher priority," Wolf said and pulled out a sheet of paper from his pocket. "This is a warrant giving me the authority to take them into custody at Interpol. Give me a hard time and I'll arrest you for hindering prosecution."

Kobra quietly hissed but the alarm going off drew his attention; his guards starting shouting incoherently and running around outside the room in a frenzy.

"Excuse me," Kobra said and went to check out what was going on, his guards following him.

Once Kobra had left, Detective Wolf went over to the cage and started to pick the lock. Sly was very confused. What the heck was with this cop?

"What are you doing?"

"What's it look like?" he said and the door popped open. He went over and got out Bentley and Murray as well. What surprised Sly was how quickly he got Murray's electronic cuffs off.

As soon as the gang was all free, Wolf went over to the wall and revealed a secret panel. He hacked in and a door opened. He went in and came out with Sly's cane and Bentley's wheelchair.

"Come on," he said and headed out of the room.

Sly followed. Hell, the guy was helping them get out and by the way he knew everything about this place, there was no way he was a real cop. And what he saw next cemented that. Guards started coming at Wolf and he easily took them down.

Wolf didn't leave room for any comments. He just kept going, the Cooper Gang doing their best not to fall behind. They made it outside rather simply with Wolf taking care of all the guards and extra. This guy sure knew how to do his homework.

"That was awesome! You bashed in skulls left and right!" Murray said, getting pumped by all the action that was happening.

"You're pretty good," Sly said in his cocky tone.

Wolf smirked. "I specialize in hacking. Still working on my stats in grunt work."

"What I don't get is why you broke us out," Bentley said, trying to see if there was an ulterior motive.

"It was my partner's idea."

Sly raised an eyebrow.

"The 'Sly' who robbed Central Plaza."

"I still have a bone to pick with that guy."

Wolf chuckled. "It wasn't intentional. I bet if you went on a thieving spree on our turf, the cops there would think you were my partner. You two have a lot in common."

"Oh really?" Sly was skeptical.

"Yep," a female voice said.

Sly blinked and looked around. He stared wide eyed at what he saw. Sitting in a branch in the tree above them… was a female raccoon… who looked a lot like him.

"Sup, lil' bro?"


	2. New Alliance

_Disclaimer: You really think I'd be wasting my time with this if I owned the Sly Cooper cast? I'd be making this into a game._

_**New Alliance**_

Sly was taken aback by the sudden statement. Little brother? There's no way… There's no way she could be related to him… it was impossible. He was an only child…. Wasn't he?

"But, I thought Sly was an only child," Murray said, thoroughly confused.

"Well, I'm living proof that's a lie," the female raccoon said and jumped down off the branch. "Look, we can talk about this later. Kobra's going to find out where we are and I rather not be here when he realizes you're gone."

"She has a point. We'll talk about this later, okay Sly?" Bentley said, looking up at the still stunned raccoon.

"Uh…. yeah…" Sly was still partially out of it. What the heck was going on? He just couldn't grasp the situation.

"You're better off coming to our safe house. We have no idea if Kobra found yours," Wolf suggested.

Bentley nodded in agreement and wheeled over to Wolf and the female raccoon. Murray went over as well, but looked back at Sly, who was still sort of frozen there. The female raccoon walked over to Sly and put her hand on his shoulder. Sly came out of his trance and looked up at her.

"You can ask anything after we get back, all right?"

Sly nodded a bit, now seemingly out of his shock. With that, the group left with Wolf and the female raccoon.

The safe house was pretty plain at first glance. After a bit of looking around, there were two extra rooms adjoined to the main room.

"Just who are you?" Sly asked after he entered, looking back at the two whom had done so much for him and his friends.

"Juan Wolf."

"Jaz Cooper."

Jaz motioned for Sly to sit on the couch. Murray had all ready sat down at the table and Bentley was near the couch.

Sly sat down and looked back up at Jaz. "I-I still don't understand…"

Jaz sighs and sits on the armrest next to Sly. "It's a long story."

"And this isn't the best time for it. We have to deal with Kobra first," Juan pointed out.

"Then explain that to us."

Jaz leaned back a bit. "Kobra's just got issues with me and Juan. Mostly because he's jealous of our thieving rep and I tend to steal from him time to time."

Sly questionably raised an eyebrow. "You're holding back."

Jaz shrugged. "Why we're gong at it isn't important. What really matters is that we take him down."

Sly smirked a bit. "Anything we can do to help?"

Jaz matched his smirk. "Two Coopers are better than one."

Meanwhile at Interpol, Carmelita was still stewing over her previous encounter with Cooper. It was just so different. He didn't have any witty banter. Hell, he didn't even say _anything_. He was a lot more agile too. Normally, she could get a couple of shots on him, but this time he avoided them all.

No way, that couldn't have been Cooper. Too many things were different. If it just had been one or two things, she would assume Cooper wasn't in the mood to play, but that wasn't the case. What was going on? Was someone trying to frame him?

"Carmelita."

Carmelita turned around to see her chief standing next to her desk.

"Oh, hello sir."

"What are you doing, Fox?"

"That last robbery… I don't think it was Cooper."

"I had a feeling as much. It was similar to his M.O. but there were a few key differences."

Carmelita nodded. "Is there something you need, Chief?"

He nodded. "Carmelita, please come into my office when you have a minute." With that, he left for his office.

Carmelita blinked. What was this about? She sighed and decided to finish up her paperwork before going to see what the Chief wanted. Paperwork… who invented the crap anyway!

She was relieved when she was finished and she went into the Chief's office. Once she got in there, she blinked. Inside was a young canine. She had perked up ears, beautiful white fur, big brown eyes, a leather tube top, a collar with the Interpol logo dangling from it, much like her own, and a pair of shorts with knee high boots.

"Hi there!" she said in a chipper tone.

Carmelita looked to the chief. "Chief, who is this?"

"This, Carmelita, is Tasha Eskie. She's a rookie fresh from the academy. You'll be her mentor."

Carmelita paled a bit. "What? No, I can't. I gotta track down Cooper and this guy impersonating him."

"She can help. She's an excellent tracker. She should be able to keep you on Cooper's trail."

Carmelita couldn't believe it… he had gotten so fed up with Sly getting away he paired her up with a rookie who happened to be an excellent tracker…

The eskie smiled brightly. "This is going to be so much fun!"

Carmelita mentally grimaced… this was going to be hell.


	3. Knowledge Is Key

_Disclaimer: You really think I'd be wasting my time with this if I owned the Sly Cooper cast? I'd be making this into a game._

_**Knowledge Is Key**_

Sly, Bentley and Murray stayed with Jaz and Juan for awhile until they were sure Kobra hadn't found their Safe house. Thankfully, he hadn't and they went back. Sly didn't really want to leave. He still wanted to know about Jaz's past. He still didn't understand how he could have a sister.

When they got back, Bentley went to his computer and blinked at what he saw. There was an email-like transcript with the Cooper insignia sealing it.

"Sly, you might want to see this."

Sly came over, wondering what it could be and had the same reaction Bentley did. Sly stared over Bentley's shoulder as he opened the document.

**_Hey there, Sly. By now I know you've met me and a lot of questions have been raised. Sorry, but I hate telling long stories, so I thought this would make it easier on both of us. I've also included Bid Daddy Kobra's past, but in order to understand his, you have to know mine first._**

_It started when you were born, Sly. I was four at the time and I was ecstatic to have a younger brother to look after. I was always helping mom take care of you, or at least I tried to. You see, I was pretty advanced for a kid and I had all ready read the Thievius Raccoonus. Dad wanted me to go through all kinds of different training so that's where all my time went. By the next year, I had completed everything dad threw at me and he decided that I was ready to try a real heist. We were all excited; even you seemed to be able to understand the excitement. I as was to be the youngest Cooper in the field. We waited a few days due to your birthday. I remember I made you a little version of the family cane, which you slammed into the cake. We all laughed our heads off._

Sly smiled as he envisioned the memory.

_A few days later, dad and I took to the field. A few of dad's rivals were in town and gathering for a big heist. We decided to cash in on their raids. Dad gave me the less guarded areas to start off with. It didn't take me long to get the hang of it and we split up in equal grounds. But then… I don't know how it happened. We met up in the hallway and right when we did, the alarm went off. We ran out of there as fast as we could, but one of the guards hit me with a bat or something. I can't really remember; I lost consciousness. _

_When I woke up, I was in a police station. The cops were nice. They didn't know who I was. I looked around and found that I wasn't in Paris anymore. I was in Miami. I played the amnesia card so they wouldn't be able to track down the three of you. I planed to run back to Paris, but they dumped me in an orphanage, which only made things more difficult. _

_Years later, I did manage to get out, but I found our home in shambles. I found the vault to the Thievius Raccoonus busted open, along with the rest of the crime scene. I looked all around for you and mom. I found you at the orphanage with your pals, Bentley and Murray. You looked really happy, so I knew you were fine there for the time being. There was no way I could support you, especially with the cops trying to find me and send me back to my orphanage. _

_Now, as for mom… another year later I found out what happened to her. After my abduction, mom started to take on the Cooper tradition. She spent the rest of her life trying to find me. She had almost found me too… before the same bastards that stole me away from her killed her before she could get to me. They tried to get me to join them, but I took care of them Cooper style._

Sly looked away from the computer. The memory of what happened to his father along with finally learning about what happened to his mother was a bit too much. Tears started to well up in his eyes. He could imagine Jaz was doing the same when she wrote this. These were painful memories. He pushed back the tears, took a deep breath and then went back to reading.

_Now it's Kobra's turn. His real name is Miles Kobra. I've known him for years. We were at the same orphanage. I've known him the longest, next to Juan. He was Juan's best friend until Juan started to spend more time with me. Finding himself alone more and more, he took to watching his gangster films. _

_After awhile, he began to blame me for his lack of friends. He kept trying to take me down, but due to my training, his efforts were pointless. He started to train, but everything failed… until he found a way to clone himself. Granted, they are only half his size, but they do the job. These "Baby Daddies", as he calls them, are pretty easy to take down, but there's no end to them. Once you take one down, another will be there to replace it in a few minutes. Getting past these little buggers will be the greatest test of your stealth._

_**Sly, please take care when dealing with Miles. He can be very dangerous. I don't want to lose you a second time.**_

_**Jaz**_

Sly finished reading the email and just stared at the computer, absorbing the information.

"Sly, are you okay?" Bentley asked after a few moments.

"Of all the criminals we've faced… this one's got the lamest excuse."

_AN: Yeah, I know. It's been awhile. I've actually had this done for about a week, but I was waiting for EviLAngeLOfDarkness to update her Sly fic, Confliction. I suggest you check it out. Also, it'll keep you from getting mad at me. I told you I'd wait for her._


	4. Pains of a Fox

_Disclaimer: You really think I'd be wasting my time with this if I owned the Sly Cooper cast? I'd be making this into a game._

_AN: EviLAngeLOfDarkness was having issues with her Sly Cooper fic, so I agreed to give her an advance on this one, since I've been done for awhile. Better thank her. _

_**The Pains of a Fox**_

It had only been a day since Tasha Eskie had been partnered up with her, and Carmelita was already going insane. This pup was so hyper it was annoying. Carmelita bet her life savings that Tasha had been a cheerleader during high school.

Tasha was constantly at her side, looking over her shoulder and practically breathing down her neck. It was like they were attached at the hip or something. Tasha even called Carmelita when she was at home! Man, this pup had some serious issues.

More days passed and Carmelita was ready to rip Tasha's vocal cords out with her teeth. God, could her voice get any more annoying? All Tasha did was yip and yap in her ear. So many times has Carmelita wished herself deaf because of this canine. If it actually happened, she'd kick herself in the ass and then take it out on Tasha, but hey, in her mind, it was Tasha's fault in the first place.

Carmelita sighed as she plopped down on her couch. She kicked off her boots and put her feet up on the coffee table. She grabbed the remote and clicked on the TV. Finally, some quiet time. She brought her hot cocoa to her lips and welcomed the warm, relaxing fluid as it went down her throat.

She snuggled in the corner of her couch, now pulling her legs up to her and tucking them under her. She wrapped her tail around her and took another sip of the warm, dark liquid.

Hours passed and Carmelita spent those hours watching horror and mystery films. Sure, she saw that kind of thing a lot since she was a cop, but that's how she became so good, well, that and it was in her blood. Fourth generation cop; she was very proud of that. But after all her dedication and hard work, the chief put her with this rookie. She sighed. Maybe that was why she put her with the rookie. If more cops were like her, more criminals would be brought to justice.

_Ring Ring_

Carmelita picked up her handheld and looked at the caller id.

_Ring Ring_

Speak of the devil. She pressed the 'talk' button and put the phone to her ear.

"What is it now, Eskie?" she asked, an annoyed tone to her voice.

"You won't believe it Carmelita! I was walking home and-"

"If this is another stray pet story, I don't wanna hear it."

"No! It's better! On my way home, I saw Sly Cooper sneaking into a museum!"

Carmelita froze. This annoying pup actually did something right… this was a sign of the end of the world, but she couldn't think about that right now.

"Stay right there, Eskie. I'll be there in five."

She hung up the phone, put on her boots, threw on her jacket, and ran out the door, shock pistol in hand. She had him this time. He couldn't get away. Even if the rookie was helping her.

Carmelita got to where Tasha was waiting. She got what she needed from the pup and told her to wait there. She wasn't anywhere near ready to take on a master thief like Sly Cooper.

She snuck into the museum, going about the route she knew Sly must have took. She hid behind a wall as she looked around the corner. She got him. She caught him in the act. She quickly came out from her hiding spot, shock pistol locked on him.

"Freeze Cooper!"

Sly froze all right, but it was only for a second. Carmelita caught on that fast? Man, either she's getting better, or he's slipping. Nah, she's getting better. Only means more fun for him.

Before he could start he flirty chit-chat, Carmelita started to shoot at him. He quickly dodged. Man, what got her panties into a bunch. Unfortunately, he could picture Carmelita in her underwear, which only slowed him down. He shook his head, he could think about that later. He kept running, dodging Carmelita's blasts.

Tasha sighed as she waited for Carmelita. She looked at her watch. Fifteen minutes…. Felt more like fifteen hours. She sighed again and looked up at the stars. They were so pretty. When she was a kid, she and her parents would always look up at the nighttime sky before bed. She stopped doing that once she became a teenager. She through it was too kiddy. Now, looking back on those years, she regretted shunning her parents like that… after all… she couldn't apologize now.

She blinked when the stars were blacked out by something moving across the roof tops. She blinked again. It must've been Sly Cooper and Carmelita. Tasha got bubbly and pulled out her shock pistol. She carefully took aim, and as Sly came close… zap! She got him! Her first shot and bam! She got him! She giggled and jumped up a bit before running over and cuffing him.

Carmelita blinked. She could swear Cooper came this way. She jumped down to the ground and looked around, then blinked again when she saw a very hyper Tasha… with an unconscious Sly on the ground.

"Carmelita! Look! My first arrest! And it's Sly Cooper!"

Carmelita blinked. Inside, she was furious. Cooper was her criminal, not Eskie's! Though, she had to keep up her professionalism. She forced a smile.

"I'm happy for you."

Tasha blinked. She could tell Carmelita wasn't happy.

"Well, come on. Let's get him back to HQ before he wakes up," Carmelita said through gritted teeth.

When they got back, the chief congratulated Tasha and Carmelita, but Tasha kept saying that Carmelita should get the credit.

"After all, it was her plan. She's so great. She let me make the arrest, just because it was my first time," Tasha said, her voice coated in sugar.

Thanks to Tasha, Carmelita got the collar. She blinked, but didn't say anything and just took Sly to his cell. She sat there until one of the officers offered to take her place so she could go get a drink with the chief.

Meanwhile, Bentley was freaking out over Sly's capture. He couldn't figure out how to break him out.

"Whoa, Bentley, calm down," Murray said, trying to get his friend to stop before he fell out of his wheelchair.

"But what can we do, Murray? There's no way either of us can get into Interpol's cell block."

"What about Jaz and Juan? Maybe they'd have an idea."

Bentley calmed down then immediately started to type on his computer, trying to establish a link to Jaz and Juan.

Juan was just sitting back at his computer, feet up on the desk as he messed with a new gadget. He hadn't really invented anything since Jaz had him track down Sly. That took longer than he thought, and now he was behind with his plans.

He blinked when his computer beeped. A transmission? He typed in a few codes and Bentley's face popped up on the screen.

"Juan, we've got a problem! Sly's been captured by Inspector Fox!"

Juan paled a bit, but thanks to the fur, no one could see it.

"Inspector Fox? She finally caught up to him?" Jaz had heard the transmission and she was leaning on the doorframe.

"Yeah, and now he's all locked up," Murray said from behind Bentley.

"All right, calm down. I'll break him out."

"How? It's practically mission impossible!" Bentley said, going over the blueprints.

"Not for Jaz," Juan said with a smirk.

Jaz smirked as well. "Remember, I'm not Sly. Sure, I know all his moves, but I also know more."

Bentley nodded a bit. "All right. I'm transmitting the blue prints."

Juan and Bentley closed the link once the blue prints were sent. Juan looked over the blue prints and shook his head.

"He's got a point. There's no way to sneak in."

"Then I'll just used the front door," Jaz said with a smirk as she walked out of the safe house, a replica of her family's cane in her hand.

She gets to Interpol HQ and studies it for a minute before going around to a window. The area had very few cops, so she slipped in unnoticed and hid in the shadows. These cops were so dense. She slid underneath tables and all kind of basic tricks to stay out of sight. If she didn't have to stay on the down low, she would have taken out a few of them all ready.

Thankfully, Carmelita wasn't there, yet. She would have complicated things. She couldn't harm her. Everyone knew Sly had a thing for her and she didn't want to hurt her baby bro's crush.

Jaz got into the cell block and she rolled her eyes at the security. She did a series of jumps and other acrobatic moves to get past the lasers. Once in maximum security, she took out the guard with ease.

Sly looked up as he heard a slam. He couldn't believe it.

"Jaz! How'd you get in?"

"Cooper style. Now be quiet before you attract more guards."

Sly quieted down, as Jaz went to work on the locks. Looks like the Euro branch learned from the American branch. Didn't make a difference to Jaz, since she was from America, these were standard to her. The door gently swung open.

"Come on, Sly."

"Jaz… I… can't move…"

She blinked. This was bad. The blast from Tasha's shock pistol took a lot out of him. She walked over and picked him up, placing him on her back.

"Can you hold on?"

Sly weakly moved his arms around Jaz's neck and held on as best he could. Jaz sighed slightly and did her best to do simple moves while moving through the lasers. Now, sneaking out would be a problem. She snatched Sly's cane from Carmelita's office and headed out the window, but she heard something that made her cringe.

"Freeze!"

Carmelita obviously came back. Jaz ran for it. She was a lot faster than Carmelita, but Carmelita was stubborn and there was no way she was going to get away from her like this.

"Juan, you at the rendezvous?"

_"Yeah, I'm here. Hurry."_

Jaz sped up and handed Sly off to Juan.

"Hurry, get him out of here."

Juan nodded and head off. He was out of sight just as Carmelita came over.

Carmelita couldn't believe it… another ringtail! What was the world coming too?

"Freeze! You're under arrest." She knew she was the one who helped Cooper escape.

Jaz turned, holding her own cane in her hands and she leaned against a tree.

"You're going to arrest me? What charge?"

"Breaking and entering, assisting a fugitive-"

"Can you prove I did anything?"

She blinked.

"Sure, I'm a Cooper, like my little bro, but you can't prove I did anything. Who says Sly didn't just run out on his own? He's not stupid ya know."

Carmelita growled. Damn, she was right. Though she was a Cooper, she couldn't arrest her just on that. Damn legal technicalities.

"Well, Inspector Fox, since you have nothing, I'll just be on my way," Jaz said with a smirk and then disappeared.

Carmelita blinked. This was bad. She knew that she was working with Sly, and she was definitely better than he was. Wait… that night when she thought she was chasing Sly…

"It was her!" she shouted, now kicking herself in the ass.


	5. Confrontation

_Disclaimer: You really think I'd be wasting my time with this if I owned the Sly Cooper cast? I'd be making this into a game._

_**Confrontation**_

It was a week since Tasha caught him and Sly was feeling a lot better. That shock took a lot out of him. Apparently the rookie never learned how to turn down the setting on those damn things. Oh well, just have to keep that in mind for later.

Jaz had come over, along with Juan. Juan brought his laptop and Jaz sat on the table as Juan started to boot everything up.

"What are you doing?" Bentley asked.

"We need to take Miles out now. He's going to meet up with someone soon, and then it'd be too late," Jaz explained.

Sly blinked. "So, what? We're going to go in blindfolded?"

"Course not. I did recon. That's what Juan's uploading," Jaz said, winking to her brother.

Sly rolled his eyes and looked to the screen.

"Well, here's what we got. Miles has guards posted all around the place… there's really no place to sneak into," Juan said.

"Which is why Sly and I are going to sneak in from the top, after taking out a few of the Little Daddies. After we do that though, there's no turning back. They'll know were there and we'll have to stay on the down low until we find Miles."

"Whoa, wait… you mean we're just going to go in and break open a bunch of skulls?" Sly asked, practically quoting Murray.

"Yep!" Jaz said gleefully.

"All right!" Sly said with equal enthusiasm.

"Wait, it's too risky!" Bentley said nervously.

"Don't waste your breath, Bentley. I've all ready tried," Juan said with a sigh.

"Yep! And it ain't gonna work."

"You should know me better than that Bentley," Sly said with a smirk.

Bentley sighed some and gave up without a fight this time. He had two Coopers to argue with and Juan had all ready lost with one, so why bother fighting it?

"So, when do we do this?" Sly asked.

"Well, we can do it now," Jaz said with a smirk.

"Works for me," Sly said, matching her smirk.

Sly geared up, grabbing his cane, but blinked when Jaz stood up, ready to go, but she also had a Cooper cane.

"Where'd…"

"Oh, this? Juan made me a replica. He's awesome like that."

Juan turned his head, looking back at the screen, hiding a small blush.

Sly smirked some. "All right then, let's get going."

Jaz and Sly leave the safe house and head for Big Daddy Kobra's mansion. It doesn't take them long to get there. Jaz starts out, jumping on a bunch of tree limbs to get high up, then latches on to one of the sides of the mansion, pulling herself up onto the ledge and started walking across it. She made it to the back were the bricks made a makeshift ladder and she climbed up.

Sly… had a bit of a problem with it. He wasn't as agile as his sister, nor as flexible. Jaz actually had to help him out a few times, but he was fine when they got to the ladder-like brick wall.

They snuck up to the roof. They glanced at each other and nodded before going up and taking out the five 'Little Daddy' guards that were there.

"Hurry," Jaz said as she crawled into the ventilation shaft.

Sly followed, but kept his distance. The thin metal could break under the weight of them both.

The pace was slow and painstaking. Jaz was twitching slightly, Sly not far behind. He was patient, but this was ridiculous.

_"Jaz, we got a slight problem…"_ Juan said quietly over the intercom.

"What is it?" she whispered back.

_"Uh… Carmelita's on her way over to the mansion…"_

"What? Well, stall her!" Jaz yelled in a hushed tone.

_"But… Jaz…"_

"Don't 'but Jaz' me. Just get out and do it! You're the only one who can out run Carmelita right now."

Juan sighed but closed the link.

"What's his problem?" Sly asked quietly.

"He's just not big on public field work. Now come on."

Jaz started ahead again until she found the room she wanted. She jumped down, staying close to the floor. Search lights were everywhere and they couldn't see them if they were down low.

Sly followed suit. This crap was easy for him. So long as they didn't get caught, they'd be fine. He was a bit worried, though. They were seriously outnumbered. Big Daddy Kobra had all these minions working for him… though they were technically his clones, even if they were half baked.

Jaz motioned to Sly and they took off. They snuck around and got into a big room.

"I don't like this…" Sly said, getting a bad vibe at the darkened room.

"Me either… But we can't stop now. Just be ready for anything."

"Oh, don't worry about me. Nothing surprises me anymore."

The lights come on, and surrounding Jaz and Sly was nothing short of an army of six-foot cobras wearing 50's style pimp hats and bling.

"Except that."

Big Daddy Kobra slithered up behind his army.

"Well, well, look who we got here. The two remaining Coopers. I'll have fun eliminating you two."

Jaz and Sly moved back to back as the army of cobras closed in.

Meanwhile, Carmelita and Tasha were walking up to the mansion.

"Oooh! I can't wait to bag this guy!" Tasha said, her voice shrieking as usual.

Carmelita's eyebrow twitched. "Do you have to do that?"

"Opps. Sorry."

"Hey."

Carmelita looked over to the voice, shock pistol aimed, but she lowered her guard at who she saw: a tall, grey wolf, a bandana over his forehead, wearing a wife beater top, rugged blue jeans, combat boots, and three scars going down his face and across his muzzle.

"Detective Wolf!"

"It's been a long time Carmelita," Juan said, a smirk playing across his face.


	6. Kobra VS Cooper

_Disclaimer: You really think I'd be wasting my time with this if I owned the Sly Cooper cast? I'd be making this into a game._

_**Kobra VS Cooper**_

Carmelita still couldn't believe it. There, standing right in front of her, was her mentor. The guy who taught her everything she knows about being a cop. There was Detective Juan Wolf. She hadn't seen him in years. Not since she got transferred to the Interpol outpost in Paris.

"I can't believe it. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm on a job."

"Really? You're after Miles 'Big Daddy Kobra' Swanson?"

Juan nodded. "Yeah. I have history with him, so…"

"Yeah, I read up on him. You and he were friends at the orphanage you were at."

"Ancient history. Anyway, I hear you're after him as well. What's he done in Paris?"

"We can't prove it yet, but I'm sure that he's kidnapping citizens as well as stealing some rare chemicals."

Juan nodded slightly. "I see…"

"Wait, wait, hold up!" Tasha shouted, completely lost.

"What is it Eskie?" Carmelita asked, annoyed. Why couldn't her partner keep up?

"You two know each other? And he's a cop?" Tasha asked, mostly looking at Juan.

"Yes. This is Detective Juan Wolf. He taught me everything I know about being an Interpol officer."

Juan just stood there, letting Carmelita explain everything.

"Wow. He taught you everything you know?"

Tasha looked between Carmelita and Juan. "And you have a crush on him?"

Carmelita nodded. "Yes – What? No!" She corrected once she heard what Tasha added on.

Tasha giggled. "Who woulda thunk it? I thought you were lesbian, Carmelita."

Carmelita blinked then growled lowly.

Tasha chuckled some. "I'm only joking, Carm. Lighten up."

Juan chuckled softly. "Though, seriously Carmelita, have you ever had a boyfriend?"

Carmelita blushed some. "Wh-what of it?"

"You should just have someone by now. Or are you married to the job?"

"The job's more important than my personal life."

"More like the job _is_ your personal life," Tasha muttered under her breath.

Carmelita glared at Tasha and Tasha just played innocent.

"She is right though, Carmelita. You always were too dedicated to the job," Juan added.

"Ah, enough about Carmelita," Tasha said, moving over to Juan. "What about you? You got a girl yet?"

Juan blinked some and blushed a bit. "Um… I-I'm not taken… but I do like someone…"

"Ooh! Ooh! Who? Who? Is it someone on the force?" Tasha asked, getting all excited, yipping her questions.

"Eskie! Leave him alone! His personal life is not our business!" Carmelita scolded.

"Oh, come on Carmelita," Tasha whined, "Aren't you the least bit curious?"

"Of course I am! But it's still not my business."

Carmelita blinked. Did she really just say that?

Juan blushed some more. Carmelita was still the same nosey rookie he trained. But that didn't make it any easier on him.

"So, Detective Wolf, do you want in on the raid? We have everything taken care of," Carmelita offered.

Juan shook his head. "No thanks. I'm sure you have it all taken care of," he said with a smile.

Carmelita blushed some.

"Well, I should let you get back to work. Good bye, Carmelita," Juan smiled at Carmelita and left without saying another word.

"Wow. What a hottie. Can't believe you held back, Carm. He's drool worthy."

"Oh, shut up, Eskie," Carmelita said and looked to the door. "We got work to do."

Meanwhile, Sly and Jaz were surrounded by 'Little Daddies' as well as their creator. They were back to back, the Little Daddies closing in.

"Well, looks like we're stuck," Sly said, looking around.

"Yep… Bash some skulls?"

"You know it."

Both pushed off the ground and into the army, taking out as many as they could. But no matter how many they took out, it never seemed to make a dent.

Big Daddy Kobra laughed, "It's useless to fight. You'll never win."

Sly knocked a few back and he looked to Jaz. "We're getting nowhere."

"Then let's hit the source," Jaz said and smacked a few into the crowd coming towards them. "Bentley, can you find the cloner?"

_"Yeah, just give me a minute."_

"We don't have a minute," Sly said, smacking some more Little Daddies away from him and Jaz.

_"I'm working as fast as I can!"_ Bentley said, typing furiously at his computer.

_"Okay, got it! It's uploaded into your binoc-u-com." _

"Thanks Bentley. Go Sly. I'll handle these half wits."

Sly didn't argue. Now wasn't the time. He managed to get away and made his way over to the cloner in the other room. Most of the clones were fighting Jaz so he had a fairly easy time getting to it, except for the few clones that were coming from the cloner itself.

"You little bitch… You always have to ruin everything!" Big Daddy Kobra hissed, his clones backing off while he slithered over to Jaz.

Jaz jumped back and got into a fighting stance. Great… cobras are fast. She was in trouble now.

Big Daddy Kobra lunged at her, trying to bite her with his fangs. Jaz jumped back, smacking his head hard with her cane. This happened a few times and nothing seemed to faze him. It was time for Jaz to get serious.

Jaz pressed a button on her cane. Juan added a few features to the cane, which came in handy from time to time. She smacked Big Daddy Kobra as hard as she could, the cane emitting an electrical charge.

He wasn't expecting that. Big Daddy Kobra fell back, becoming dazed. Jaz took advantage of this and attacked him again, this time with a series of combo attacks. The clones wouldn't sit back and let her do this however. They all came in. Jaz had to take care of them quickly. She used the electrical attack on them, but they became immune pretty quickly. She switched tactics. She pulled out a bomb from her bag and threw it into the group. That effectively cut down their ranks.

Big Daddy Kobra got up, but he was unsteady. Jaz ignored the clones for now and went after Kobra. She knocked him down again but it wasn't long before the clones managed to tackle her to the ground. Big Daddy Kobra got up and slithered over to her. He was ready to attack when all of a sudden, his clones turned into goop.

Jaz smirked. "Way to go, Sly."

She got up quickly, moving away from Kobra. She shook some of the goop off and got ready to fight. This was going to be quick. She ran over and knocked Kobra into the wall. He got tangled in some of the circuits from the computer he crashed into.

"Time to finish this, Miles. Have fun in jail," she said with a smirk and she knocked him out.

Jaz turned just as Sly reentered the room.

"Hm, I thought I'd have to give you a hand."

"Nah. All I need is a shower."

Sly chuckled some, looking at his sister who was covered in a slimy substance.

"Let's get out of here before Carmelita shows up."

Sly nodded in agreement and they made their way out of the room, just as Carmelita entered.

Carmelita looked around… Again! What was Cooper doing here! Wait, calm down… there was no proof that Cooper was involved… but this was definitely always the case with the previous busts. But what connection did Kobra have to Cooper?

She didn't have time to think about it. With Tasha's help she arrested Kobra and booked him. He was convicted and Carmelita went through Kobra's files. There was nothing… Nothing with Sly at least…

"What about that other Ringtail… She said she was Sly's big sister…" she thought aloud and went to look on any raccoons at the orphanage. Bingo.


	7. Just Another Day

_Disclaimer: You really think I'd be wasting my time with this if I owned the Sly Cooper cast? I'd be making this into a game._

_**Just Another Day**_

Sly plopped down on the couch and sighed, his hat falling in front of his face, stopping due to his muzzle. He sighed contently, yet tiredly. He folds his arms behind his head and pulls his feet up on the couch.

"Lazy," Jaz said, shaking her head at her brother.

"Hey, that Kobra guy was hard. Give me a break," he replied, looking at his elder sister with one eye, the other covered by his hat.

"Oh please. You had the easy job. Jaz was the one who fought Miles. Breaking the cloner was nothing compared to that. Besides, she had to fight off all the clones herself once you left," Juan defended.

Jaz blinked at Juan. "Juan, chill. We were just messing around... Since when did you become so uptight?"

Juan blushed some. How could he have been so stupid? Why would they seriously argue over that? He quickly turned and went back to his computer.

Sly held a smirk, one of knowing. It was so obvious. Juan liked Jaz. Though, he had no clue if Jaz saw it or not. Jaz was harder to read.

"So, what do we do now? I mean, Kobra's out of the way: you wanna go on a raid tonight?"

"It's probably best if we stay on the down low for awhile, Sly," Bentley said, rolling up to his friend.

"But staying here's no fun," Sly complained, though he knew his friend was right.

"Play ya!" Murray said, holding up a video game.

Sly grinned and immediately jumped up and ran into the other room with Murray. Jaz chuckled and shook her head. She stood and walked over to Bentley.

Bentley looked up at the female raccoon questionably. "What is it?"

"Juan and I have business. We're going to be out of Paris for awhile."

He wasn't stupid... "You have more enemies to deal with, don't you?"

"No use arguing with him," Juan quickly said, cutting off Jaz before she could deny it. All she did was sigh.

"Alright... Good luck," Bentley said and watched the twosome leave the safe house. He couldn't help but wonder as to what kind of people those two had been involved with...

Tasha sat next to Carmelita as she went on and on, trying to find any information on the female raccoon. So far, she had figured out that her name was Jaz Cooper. She was supposedly deceased at the age of four, but then she reappeared at the orphanage with supposed memory lost. When they finally figured out who she was, her parents were dead; and they obviously didn't think to reunite the two surviving Coopers.

"Thank god for small favors," Carmelita thought as she thought what it'd be like, chasing two Coopers for the past god-knows-how-many years.

Carmelita kept her nose buried in papers for hours. She was so absorbed in learning about the female Cooper. She knew Sly, practically in and out; but she knew nothing of female ringtail. Though she seemed as famous in America as Sly was in Paris.

"Just a bit more...just a bit more information..." Carmelita murmured to herself as the clock ticked ever closer to three a.m. Just then, a hand came crashing down in front of her. She yelped and jumped back, falling out of her chair and hitting her head on the desk behind her.

"Ow..." she said, rubbing the back of her head, ears folded back.

The white pup folded her ears back as well, rubbing the back of her head nervously. Mirror images... just one in pain, and the other nervous.

"Uh, sorry Carm. Didn't mean to scare you... You just need to call it a night," she said, much like a sister or something.

Carmelita glared softly at the Alaskan pup. "Well, I don't have much choice now since you gave me a concussion..." she said, slightly playfully.

Tasha grinned and helped the vixen up. "You're warming up to me," she teased.

She was right. Carmelita was growing closer to her, and she didn't know it until now. "Can you drive me home?" she asked, changing the subject.

Tasha helped Carmelita off the floor, still grinning. "Sure thing."

Carmelita, with Tasha's help, stumbled into the Eskie's sports car. It didn't surprise her. She was young; of course she was going to show off. Well, Tasha set her in the passenger seat. She didn't remember much after that... she just sort of passed out.

Tasha drove to Carmelita's apartment, but once she got there, she saw that the vixen had fallen asleep. She chuckled some. She _had_ been working herself to death. Well, now what could she do?

"Aw, Carm... You better not hit me tomorrow."

Tasha gently unfastened Carmelita's seatbelt and pick pocketed her keys as she picked her up. She really owed it to her Mom. She took Carmelita inside and tucked her into bed.

"Boy... Carmelita's sure heavy..." she sighed and plopped down in the chair in Carmelita's living room. She picked up the remote and turned on the T.V. Least Carmelita could do for Tasha taking care of her.

"Boy, aren't you a little leech."

Tasha jumped and looked at the window. She blinked at the female raccoon. "Whoa! Jaz, you scared me!"

"Keep it down, or you'll wake Carmelita."

"Not likely; she hit her head."

Jaz couldn't help but chuckle. "I see. You really surprised her, ne?"

"Yeah... How'd you know I was here though?"

"I followed you from the precinct."

"Kinda dangerous, ain't it?"

"Eh, what's with a girl seeing her friend's daughter?"

Tasha sighed. "Do you have to bring that up?"

"I don't see what you hate about your mother. Sure, she was a criminal, but you father still loved her. She even gave up crime to be with your dad."

"Still..."

"Oh, come on. Even Carmelita's attracted to a criminal; Sly Cooper."

Tasha blinked. "She is? I thought she was into Detective Juan Wolf."

Jaz chuckled some. "That's a crush. She really cares about Sly, but she won't admit to herself. Much like how you won't admit you care about your parents."

Tasha scoffed and looked to the side, her fangs slightly bared in annoyance. Jaz just sighed and shook her head.

"What? You're not the first cop to have a criminal heritage. Everyone's relatives have been a criminal at one point or another."

Tasha snapped at Jaz, "_Don't_ you _dare_ tell _anyone_!!!!"

Jaz scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You're paranoid." She swiped a piece of fruit from the table and disappeared into the night.

Tasha sneered at where Jaz had stood and closed the window and locked it. She glanced to Carmelita's door. "Night, Carm," she said lowly and left as well.

_Yes, I know, it sucked. But it's a filler and I have the flu. So, give me a break. That and school's sucking out all my creativity. _


End file.
